Cherub Fuck Frenzy
by sportsjock505
Summary: All the agents at cherub are VERY horny...


**Chapter 1**

**James and Amy**

"Come on James, last 50 yards really push yourself!"

James heard his swim instructor Amy Collins yelling at him from the other end of the pool. They had been doing a vigorous lesson today, because it would be his last before basic training. When James finally reached the other end of the pool, Amy extended a hand to help him up.

"Nice job." Amy said.

"Did we really have to do all that swimming on the last day? Why couldn't we have done something fun like going on the water slides?" James questioned.

Amy replied, "Mac wanted me to asses you today on how good your swimming was. He wants you in top form for basic training."

"I still can't believe that basic training starts in two days." James rubbed his temples."Do you want to talk about it?" asked Amy.

"I guess." said James.

"Meet me in my room in 15 minutes," Amy said. "We can talk about it then."

"Ok, 15 minutes it is." James responded.

James knocked on Amy's door three times.

"Be there in a second!" Amy yelled.

When she opened the door James could barely hold in a gasp. Amy only had a towel around herself and James could see her long athletic legs, and her breasts bulging from underneath the towel. James felt his cock grow painfully hard inside his jeans and he hoped Amy didn't notice.

Amy noticed James' face growing red.

"I'm sorry James. I just got out of the shower. Come in and Sit on the bed and I'll put something on.

James just nodded weakly as he stepped into her room.

Amy's room looked like all the other Cherub's rooms. A big king size bed, a flat screen TV, and a bathroom. There were clothes strewn all over the floor. James noticed pictures of Amy and her friends as he walked across the room.

"Are you ready James?" Amy inquired.

James turned to Amy to nod but what shocked by what he saw. Amy was only dressed in a lacy black bra and panties that left little to the imagination.

"I saw the way you looked at me when you came in." Amy said seductively. "You've been stressed out lately and I want to take some of that stress away.

James sat there trying to take in what was happening. Was the hottest girl on campus really about to have sex with him?

Amy moved slowly towards James, her hips swaying back and forth. "Ever had a lap dance?" she asked with a wink.

"No." James replied meekly.

"Well, then get ready for the best feeling of your life." Amy whispered to James.

Amy backed off and took James his and put them at her hips guiding them to her ass while she swayed her hips. Next, she guided James' hands up to her big 32DD tits. James began to squeeze them and Amy moaned softly. Suddenly, she grabbed James' hair and pulled his face right into her chest. James stuck his tongue out and moved his face back and forth licking her boobs. Next she turned around and began slowly moving her ass back and forth. James kissed her ass cheeks. Amy then turned around and began kissing James.

"Fuck me, James" Amy whispered seductively raising her eyebrows.

She unhooked her bra and gave James a glance at her tits. James began sucking on Amy's left nipple while he fondled her right. He then did the same on the other side. Amy then took James' shirt and pants off. She stared and his erect 6 inch cock. Amy then drew his dick into her mouth causing James to gasp with pleasure. Amy immideately started to deep throat him, because she had done so man bigger dicks.

After a minute of Amy taking James' whole cock he cried out "I'm going to cum!"

Amy pulled James dick out of her mouth and he came all over Amy's tits.

James grabbed Amy and threw her down onto the bed. He pulled her panties off and started fiercely licking her pussy. After just 5 minutes Amy suddenly cried out and came on James' face.

"I want your cock in me now James!" yelled Amy.

James obliged and lined his dick up at Amy's entrance. Without warning he thrust his full length into Amy. James marveled at Amy's tits bouncing up and down as he thrust in and out of her pussy. James groaned as he came inside Amy.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed.

"It's okay James, I'm on the pill." Amy said.

James breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled his dick out of Amy.

That would have been bad James thought.


End file.
